


Untimely Frost

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Love Triangles, Other, Outer Space, Slow Burn, so we’re shipping colors now huh, will tag relationships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purple smiled as the announcement to remain seated came on, signaling that the ship was about to land.What could go wrong?—Upon arrival at Polus, a crew of ten people eventually realize that three people are there to sabotage the mission. Will they succeed in bringing about chaos? Or will the crew pull together in an act of teamwork? More importantly, can the flower of romance grow in these harsh conditions?
Relationships: Crewmate/Imposter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Arrival

Ten days. 

Suddenly that short amount of time felt so long. 

Purple started down at the metal floors as they sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the drop ship. Thankfully, their face couldn’t be seen behind the helmet, or else everyone would notice the fear on their face.

“Hey.” A hand on their shoulder. “You don’t seem like you’re doing all that hot. Are you okay?”

Cyan was there in the chair besides them, his large hand a familiar feeling. Purple and Cyan grew up together, and they shared the same dream as long as Purple could remember.

“Hey. Purple? You there?”

“Yeah. Uh, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”

Cyan quickly retracted his hand from the shoulder it was resting on and placed it on his leg. “I’m glad to hear that. We wouldn’t want one of our crewmates losing it, would we?” 

“No. Hopefully this all goes well. It should, for the most part.” Purple tried their best to put on a brave face.

“Yeah. Anyway, I gotta get back to Navigation. I’ll see you...on the base?” Finger guns pointed Purple’s way.

“Yes. Of course.” Purple returned am the finger guns, but Cyan was already waking towards the door. 

Purple took a look around the rest of the crew. A couple were missing, because they were also part of the Navigation crew, but the majority was still in the dropship.

Sitting directly across from them was Orange, who was known for their skill in electrical engineering. He was talking with Yellow, who was a chemist boasting many awards for her discoveries. 

A seat down from them was Blue, who was a quiet woman. Purple wasn’t very sure what her skill was, or really anything about her, except for the fact that she was really quiet with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Maybe she was nervous too.

Red was the exact opposite. His loud voice echoed though the dropship, letting everyone know he was currently arguing about cards or something with Brown, who was most likely glaring at him through their helmet. 

Pink was part of the Navigation crew, so she wasn’t in the room. White was also part of that crew, so he wasn’t there. Rumor had it they were a couple. 

Green was the captain of the ship, so it was only natural that they were missing. Probably in Navigation, also.

Purple looked out the window as Polus came into view. They couldn’t deny they felt a little excitement about the events about to come. After all, they were going to be the first crew to study this planet. 

Purple smiled as the announcement to remain seated came on, signaling that the ship was about to land.

What could go wrong?


	2. Now Would Be a Good Time To Be Anyone But Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How often does teamwork and cooperation bear the fruit of productivity? I mean, really? Well, I suppose we’ve made it this far. There’s no turning back now.

Now Would Be a Good Time to be Anyone But Me

(When the mandatory training doesn’t represent real world problems in the slightest)

___

“What do you want to be when you grow up, Purple?”

It was nearing the end of summer, which meant it was a perfect evening for watching the sunset. A light breeze created an echoing ambiance among the trees, and maybe if you squinted, you could see the soft glow of fireflies. 

“That’s a good question. I don’t know. I’ll probably end up working a miserable nine-to-five, be unable to pay the bills, and eventually end up homeless. Why do you ask?”

Cyan stretched out his arms above him like he was trying to grasp the sky. “I want to be an astronaut. I want to see things never seen before and live a fulfilling life.” A wide grin caused his eyes to crinkle.

“...That’s really nothing new. You’ve been saying that all your life.” Purple crossed their arms over their chest. “But it’s good you know what you want in life, unlike me.”

“Well, then how about this?”

Purple heard the rustling of grass as Cyan turned to look at them. 

“Be an astronaut with me. We’ll be an inseparable duo, and take down bad guys all around the universe!...Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me. I’m serious.”

“That’s like, never going to happen. I’m not good enough to be–“ 

“I’m not asking for excuses. At least say you’ll consider it.” Cyan laid back down on the grass.

“Fine. I’ll consider it.” Purple’s eyes fixated on a bright star above them. “Just for you.”

___

Heavy snowflakes tumbled from the sky as the crew of ten made their way to the office. 

“Damn, I knew it was going to be cold, but not this cold...” Red kicked his way through the snow.

“I think you know what you signed up for.” Brown said, their words lost to the wind.

A couple minutes of silence and they found themselves facing the main entrance to the office building. Green pulled out their ID card and hovered it over the sensor. A quiet beep was heard and the large metal doors slid open. Green stepped aside to let people in. 

A couple people made themselves at home surprisingly quick. Orange was brewing some coffee, and Pink opened the cupboards across the room to grab some snacks. Everyone else went to take a seat around the large table on the center of the room. 

“Hey.”

Cyan pulled out a chair to Purple’s left. 

“Feel better yet?”

Purple crossed their legs and leaned forward, resting their arms on the table. “I’m as good as good can get.”

Cyan nodded their head earnestly. “I can walk around with you later if you want. In case you collapse or something.”

“No, I’ll be fine.” Purple said, rubbing their hands on their thighs. “I’m fine.”

“You can try and hide your nerves, but remember, it’s me you’re dealing with. I’ve know you for years, and there is no way I believe you one bit right now.” Cyan looked at Purple, who avoided his gaze.

“...At least let me go with you for a few minutes. I’ll walk you to security.” He insisted.

Purple took a deep breath. “Fine. I suppose I could use the compa–“

Green cleared their throat from the front of the room. “Okay, everyone. Welcome to Polus.” 

At the head of the table stood Green, holding a thick packet of paper. 

“There isn’t really any need for introductions, so...” Green flipped through a couple pages. “...I expect everyone to cooperate and work well with each other...um...everyone has specific tasks that need to be finished...uh...”

White pointed to the giant button in the middle of the table. “That. Why don’t we start with that?” 

“That,” Green set down the giant packet and gestured to the button. “That is the emergency button. As the name suggests, it is only to be used for emergencies. An emergency consists of a t-toxic spill, an injury that needs immediate medical attention, et cetera. Very self-explanatory. Any other questions?”

A low grumble came from the end of the table. 

“Yes, Red? Do you have anything to add?” Green looked up.

“No.” Red chuckled, then leaned back in his chair. “I got nothin’ at all.”

Yellow raised her hand. “I have a question.”

“Is it related to the button?”

“I suppose so.”

Green tapped their fingers on the wooden table. “What is it, then?”

Yellow rested a chin on her hand, like she was thinking. “Okay. What would happen in the event that...something happens to someone?”

“You have to be more precise.”

“...In the occasion someone dies.”

Silence filled the room for a couple seconds. 

“Yellow, believe me when I say no one is going to die. Trust me.” Green adjusted his captain’s hat.

“I-I mean, she has a point. It’s happened before. Not everythi–“ Pink cut in.

“We are not discussing this topic, because there is no reason to instill fear within the crew. Every one of you has been through rigorous training, and are prepared to face troubles. Anyway,” Green picked up the packet again. “You all are expected to report to communications once a day to debrief. That’s about it. Any more questions? If not, this meeting is over. Please attend to your tasks.”

After everyone gave each other a wary look, people slowly got up and went their own separate ways. Yellow and Orange walked to decontamination, Pink got up to wash her coffee mug, and most of everyone else left through the exit they came in through.

“Well.” Cyan sighed, and sat up. “That was certainly...uh...an experience.”

Purple stood up from their chair. “Yeah. Well, might as well get going. You promised to go with me.”

“And I never go back on promises.” Cyan propped his head up on the table. “But I’m actually kinda tired. It’s been a long day in the navigation room.”

“You can sleep when you’re dead. Come on, to security we go.” Purple grabbed Cyan’s arm and tugged it.

___

“Why are there so many holes in the ground here?” Cyan stomped a foot on the purple earth. “I thought this planet had some kinda permafrost or something.”

Purple kicked a pile of snow out of the way. “I remember hearing that something happened to the last crew that was here. It was some big news story, remember? I think it even made headlines for a couple weeks.” 

“No. But do you actually remember what?” Cyan rubbed his neck. “Maybe that would help me remember...?” 

“It’s not like I read the news. It’s so boring and negative.” Purple ran their ID card along the sensor, and the heavy doors opened. “Anyways. I heard there’s a tree somewhere on this base. Can you believe they grew a tree here?”

“Yeah, it’s so cold. I’m gonna freeze my ass off. What do you have to do in security?”

“The first thing I have to do is...fix some wires. Do you have anything you need to do?”

“Uh, I don’t really remember. I’ll check my tablet. Or find something. Will you need help with anything?”

“No.”

___

“Hey. Cyan.”

A light snore was the only response they got.

“Cyan.” Purple shook the sleeping figure next to them. “Cyan.”

Cyan slowly opened his eyes. ”Huh-wha? Is-is something wrong? Purple?”

“Shh. Did you hear that?” Their voice lowered to a hushed whisper.

“Hear what?” Cyan yawned and extended their legs out to stretch.

Purple looked around the locker room with jumpy movements. “I-I...”

“Purple? Is everything okay?” Cyan sat up, his eyes wide and his body fully awake. “Did something happen?” He turned his head to face Purple, who’s heavy breaths echoed in the room. 

“A sound. There was...there was...a sound.” 

Cyan’s hands formed fists. “A sound? Where? Tell me where. I’ll go look for you.” 

“The hall.” Purple’s hands were tightly grasping their suit. “I-It was–“ 

“Don’t move. I will be right back.” Cyan stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Purple with only the sound of brisk, heavy footsteps retreating down the hall. 

Purple curled themselves into a tight ball. 

“Cyan...” they whispered, clutching themselves.

Suddenly, an automated voice played over the base-wide intercom.

“*An emergency meeting has been called. All crew members must report to the office meeting room immediately*.”

By the time the message registered in Purple’s mind, Cyan had returned to the room.

“Hey.” He spoke in a gentle matter. “Did you hear the announcement? We have to go to the office building. Come on, let’s go. Can you walk? Are you feeling okay...? Do you want me to...?

The last thing Purple heard with their fading consciousness was the warm, familiar voice of their long time friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any typos or weird sentences. I just wanted to get this chapter out there, and I may just go back and edit things tomorrow morning...or not. I probably won’t. Thanks for reading (I honestly expected this to go unnoticed) , and be sure to stay safe :)


	3. The Fine Art of BS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The truth is still the truth, even if no one believes it. A lie is still a lie, no matter who believes it.” — Unknown

The Fine Art of BS

(The lesson they taught when I was absent at school)

___

The crowded halls of the high school never got any easier to navigate. If anything, they just got more annoying and obnoxious. And loud. And overwhelming.

“Hey, have you decided what colleges to apply to?”

Hearing a familiar voice, Purple turned to see Cyan’s signature toothy grin, one he always greeted them with. 

“No. No, I haven’t.” Purple sighed and began turning the combination lock to their locker. “But you have, I take it?” They looked back up and Cyan with an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes, yes I have! I’m glad you asked.” He struck a pose with his hands on his hips, accentuating the university logo on his sweatshirt. “Take a good look!” 

“I see that.” Purple did not move their head from their intense stare at their lock.

“Liar.”

“Is that the only school you’re applying to? No safeties? No back-up plans?” The locker door swung open with a creak and a groan. “You’re just really confident, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am. You should be more confident too!” Cyan leaned against the lockers. “You’re very high in the class rank and have a higher GPA than me! You’ve always had better grades than me. Put yourself out there! Do something!”

“I’m fine in the background. No need for excitement...unlike you.” 

“Fine, whatever. But you’ll regret it later when you’re fifty.”

Purple sighed and shoved a book in their locker. “I hope I’ll be dead when I’m fifty.”

“...Don’t say things like that. Okay? Hey, you could go to college with me and we can be astronauts together. I’m going to space camp this month. You should come with.”

The hallways suddenly got quieter. The row of lockers across from them on the other side were now visible. 

Purple did not respond. 

“...Well, I have to get to class. I’ll see you around. See ya.” Cyan tugged his backpack over his shoulder and trailed off down the hall, rounding the corner.

A couple of seconds passed.

“Wait, why is it so qui...?” 

Purple looked up. 

They were alone.

The class bell rang.

___

“Is everyone here?” Green took a look around the room and did a head count. “Great. Now then—“

“There better be a good reason to call a meeting. You know, I was in the middle of opening the waterways. The goddamn waterways. I guess y’all don’t want running water?” Red said.

Pink cleared her throat. “You know, I also have something to say. You know those, um, bathrooms, by the laboratory?”

“I bet you can’t use no bathrooms without no damn running water.” 

“If you would let me finish, Red. I was going to say something about privacy. It would be nice if I...I would be able to take a piss in privacy. There. I said it.”

“I-If you guys would...”

Yellow turned their head. “Wires. I was fixing the wires. Sorry I had to intrude on *your* privacy to do *my* job.”

“Why are there even wires in a bathroom in the first place?” Brown mumbled.

“Why is there a large-ass hole right where the wiring box is? Like, that’s what I want to know. The wiring box in the bathroom. It’s not my fault.” 

Pink glared in Yellow’s general direction.

“Guys.” Demanded a voice.

Everyone turned to look at Blue.

“I think our captain has something to say. They’re the one who called the meeting, and they’re the one here who deserves the most respect. So would you at least give them some?”

The crew all glanced at each other.

“Um...uh...tha-thank you, Blue. Ahem. Anyway, the reason this meeting...meeting was called was...um...how do i say this...has anyone recently heard from Orange?”

Yellow froze and warily turned towards the front of the room, where Green stood. “We were definitely together in the laboratory. Then they left to go to go fix some wires in the oxygen room...” She grasped the arm rests of her chair and leaned forward. “...May I ask why?”

“Well, um, I...” Cyan raised his hand and lowered it awkwardly. “I was going to say something.”

“Yes, Cyan? What is it?”

“I saw—no, found—Orange in the oxygen room. Their head, it was...” Cyan made a neck-snapping motion with his hands. “I wasn’t able to check and see if they were okay because then the announcement for an emergency went off.”

A poignant silence hung over the crew. Suddenly the whirring of the air circulation had never been so loud. 

Green spoke up. “And, uh, I pressed the emergency button when I saw Orange’s heartbeat stop...so I wanted to make sure everyone was...was okay. And when they didn’t show up here, um...I...”

“Dead? There’s no way Orange is dead.” Yellow pushed themselves back from the table. “I’m going to see with my own two eyes.”

Pink held on to their arm. “Yellow, hold on, if their vital don’t appear on the monitor, then it’s most likely true that—“

“First, get off me.” Yellow pulled their arm back with a yank. “Second, why should I believe you guys. For all I know,” She jabbed a finger at Cyan. “Sounds like you may have killed them.”

“Now, um, let’s not go pointing fingers...” 

“You’re right, Green. Let’s start at the basics. Was there anyone in the O2 building cluster?” Blue inquired. 

Cyan nodded his head up and down. “Me and Purple were both there. That means we can both vouch for each other.” 

“Well, Purple looks like they’re pretty out for the count right now.” After taking a moment to think, Red continued. “You carried them in. Did you do something to them? Them, would’ve been the only other witness around t’see it?”

“No, they just get overwhelmed when—“

“Sounds like pretty suspicious behavior to me.” Yellow stated. 

“Wait. Now, let’s not go pointing fingers. Especially at Purple, who seems to be unable to control...h—their reactions. Why doesn’t everyone say what they did or was doing in the last thirty or so minutes?” White said.

Silence.

“Then I will start. I was in weapons, clearing asteroids. It sounds like a trival task, but someone had to do it.”

Pink shifted in their chair and sat up. “I was in the laboratory aligning the telescope, but when the emergency was called, I was in the bathroom in the area. Unfortunately, Yellow was also there, doing, uh, whatever. I can, sadly, vouch for them.”

“Wow, thanks.” Said Yellow.

You wouldn’t be able to tell, but Pink smiled. “Oh, no problem.” 

“I meant that in a sarcastic way.” 

“I know.” 

“Now, guys, let’s not create any...more tension today. I’ll go next. I was in the office, filling out...filling out paperwork and watching the vi-vi-vitals.” Said Green.

Brown raised their head up from the wooden table. “You know, if we go on like this, we could go on almost forever. Wouldn’t that be everlastingly boring? No one would read a story like that, would they?”

“...Would they?” Pink echoed.

“No. So I propose we—“

“Actually, that’s some very, very, very bold words coming from you, Brown. Considering I saw you leaving the O2 room when I was going in there.”

“...You what?”

Cyan ignored them and continued talking. “Purple heard a sound and told me go check it out. But when I was in the hall, I saw someone exiting out the main entrance there. That’s when the emergency was called.”

“You f—“

“Okay. Okay, before we go any more further, can anyone confirm what what Cyan said is true? Red. You said earlier you were opening waterways, and White, you were in weapons, so...”

“I didn’t see anything. However, I was probably concentrating on other things, so my view may not be the most reliable.” White said.

“I saw Brown coming from that direction, so, I didn’t see much.” Red shrugged. “All I know that it wasn’t me.”

“Okay, back to Cyan. Did you...did you see anything else...? Maybe even a small clue?” Green said.

“No, but I’ll tell you everything I do know. I was helping Purple with a task, and then they heard a sound. I went to go check it out. When I was walking down the hall, I saw Brown leaving. I looked in the O2 room—the one with the tree— first. I saw Orange on the ground with their neck at a very unnatural angle.”

“I was nowhere near the O2 room. I don’t even have any tasks near the O2 room.” Brown said.

“You don’t?”

“I do not.”

“Then what tasks do you have?”

“I, uh...let me check...”

Blue shook her head no. “That doesn’t sound very convincing, Brown.”

“I have tasks. Just let me...”

“Which is it? Everyone is suspicious of you now. Can you prove your innocence or not?” Blue stood up and yelled. 

Silence.

“There’s a body scan in...in the lab. Why don’t we take them there? It shouldn’t be a big deal because they’re...not an” Pink formed air quotes with her hands. “...impostor, right?”

“Yeah, it shouldn’t be a big deal. Let’s send someone to go with Brown to the lab and have them scanned.” Cyan agreed.

Pink frowned. “Wait. What if Brown just kills them there while they’re alone?” 

“Hmm, you’re right. That could be dangerous. Let’s all go.” Answered Cyan.

Yellow scoffed. “Idiots. Then they could kill us all.”

“I...huh?” Pink said. “If they wanted to kill us all they would have done it by now.” 

“She’s got a point.” Brown said.

“How about this? We vote someone out.” Blue held up one gloved finger. “We have a one in nine chance. Of course, there are pros and cons. Pros: we have a 1/9 of finding the murderer.”

“Cons: we have a 8/9 chance of voting someone innocent.” Red mumbled to himself. He went unheard. 

Cyan looked to Blue. “So what happens after we vote someone?” 

“We...get rid of them? Kill them? We have to make sure they can’t do anything else.”

“Hold on.” Red made a cutoff motion with his hand. “Even I think that’s a bit much.” 

“See? Even Red thinks that’s a bit much.” Pink gestured to Red.

“Well, then. H-how about this? We vote...on the vote. Can’t...can’t that work?” Green stammered.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with. Before anyone else says anything.” White reached for his tablet. “Cyan, can you find a way to get Purple awake?”

___

“Okay. Let’s tally up the, uh, votes...” Green took a second to count. “Four voted for no voting, and five voted for voting. It seems...seems we have a majority who agrees with voting out an indicated person.”

“Hey, do you feel okay now that you’re up?” Cyan said.

Purple set down their tablet and stretched their arms above their head. “Yeah. I feel fine. Did I miss anything? Last thing I remember, we were in electrical.”

“Do you remember what we were doing?”

“Yeah. I was working on the wiring in the locker room area, and you were downloading some info...why are you asking?”

“No, no.” Cyan laughed inwardly. “I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t forget anything.” He turned back to face Yellow, who was talking. 

“...Okay. Why don’t you tell us who voted for no voting? It’s obvious one of those people is the murderer.” Yellow said.

Green raised a finger to tell her to hold on. “Results should stay confidenti—“

“Maybe it’s not fair to just kill whoever we want just because people think they did something. Y’know, just a thought.” Pink shrugged. “Might as well be playing Russian Roulette.”

“And what if we get it right but don’t got them off? They just kill someone else?” Yellow exasperatedly sighed. “Actually, no. You’re being defensive. Maybe you’re the person who killed Orange.” 

“No—“

“Guys, I’m voting for Pink. They seem suspicious.” Yellow also reached for her tablet. 

“Wha...?”

“Please consider taking a step back for a moment before we do something we regret. We were questioning Brown, if you remember.” White put a finger to his chin (or where his chin would be if they weren’t all wearing helmets). “Brown? Any new excuses or alibis you wish to share with us?”

”It wasn’t me? Haven’t I already said that? I was in the O2 room, but I didn’t kill them.” Brown tilted their head and shrugged.

“Don’t you guys remember what we discussed before we went in circles? We were talking about how we send Brown to go get scanned. And they refused. So, unless they changed their mind...” Blue grabbed their tablet and flipped it to show everyone a voting screen. 

“...I’m voting for Brown.” 

“I agree. If we have to vote for someone...” White said.

“Wait, no, Blue...White. At least let me—“

“Explain yourself? Why don’t you start now? Why didn’t you start then? Is it...because you have nothing to say?” Yellow crossed their arms. “You better pray that you never touched a hair on Orange’s body.”

“Brown.”

Brown turned to look at Red.

“Can you do better at convincing everyone that you...y’know...didn’t kill anyone...? I don’t want to have to vote for anyone, but...”

“Then don’t vote. Keep in mind, Red, the danger you put everyone else into if you don’t vote?” Yellow shouted. Her shrill voice made Red jump in his chair. “If you’re trying to get anything by out of Brown, just give up now. They don’t want to say anything, and they don’t have much to say, because they are the ones who did the crime.”

“...Crime, huh...when you put it like that...oh, don’t look at me like that.” Brown chuckled and looked down at their lap. “Just...ignore me.”

“Now that’s a bit suspicious.” Red quickly tapped a choice on his tablet, and then quickly shut it off and pushed it aside.

“So, uh...”

Everyone turned to look at Green.

“I-it seems Red was the last person to vote, and...and so...”

“Tell us the resul—no, wait. Tell us who voted for who first. You can do that, can’t you?”

“Y-yeah, but I...I feel that it would be best to keep everyone’s votes private...”

Yellow snatched the tablet out of Green’s hands, and looked closely at it. The glow of the screen reflected off of her tinted helmet. “Cyan and Pink both abstained from voting. Hmm...now isn’t that weird?” 

She tossed the tablet back to Green, who struggled to catch it for a few seconds.

“But I have bigger problems to take care of. What shall we do with the traitor? Heh, I say there’s a real hot lava pit calling your name, Brown.” 

When Yellow smugly turned back around to face Brown, she expected a trembling, heavy-breathing, scared person, on their knees begging for their life. (No matter how much they begged, the outcome would probably be the same. Probably.)

No, to her surprise, Brown was looking her dead in the eye (it felt like it, considering their helmets were tinted very heavily), their legs planted to the ground in a fighting stance, and their hands tightly shut, forming fists at their sides. 

“I am not going anywhere—”

“I will not allow you to harm another member of this crew.” 

Standing behind Brown was White, who grasped with both hands a shiny black pistol. He held a finger on the trigger, and pointed the barrel right at them. 

“Cyan.” Purple leaned as close as they could get, and whispered no louder than a mouse. “What in the hell is going on?”

“It’s okay.” Cyan murmured back. “You don’t have to watch.” He pulled them into his chest. “Just...just focus on my heartbeat. Or something. However that works.” 

Behind them, Blue rolled their eyes.

“Brown.”

Hearing their name made them tense up.

“This does not have to happen. Come with me and Yellow, and I can personally guarantee that you will die an...honorable...death.” White’s grip on the gun visibly tightened.

“Dude, they’re not even claiming that they didn’t do it anymore...this is sad. Really. How long does this have to go on for...?” Blue walked towards the front of the room, and grabbed Brown’s arm. She twisted it behind their back. “Yellow, lend me a hand? I’m tired of this bullshit.”

“That makes two of us.” Yellow firmly grasped the other arm and dragged them out the door, followed by White who had lowered his gun but not put it away.

“I...should we follow?” Asked Purple, who watched with half of their face pressed into Cyan’s chest. 

“I dunno. You look comfortable. I’m going to see that justice is served.” Red stood up out of his chair, pushed it in, and left.

“Should I...maybe l’ll go too.” Green took a look around the room before exiting out the metal sliding doors.

Pink sighed and put her head in her hands, then walked out, leaving only the sound light footsteps fading down the hall.

“Do you want to go?” Cyan said.

“...I’d rather not.”

“Do you think everything is falling apart?”

“...I’d rather not.”

Cyan didn’t respond, and instead wrapped both arms around Purple and pulled them closer, enveloping them in their body heat.

___

“Any last words?”

The warm light emanating from the lava below was the only thing illuminating the crew as they stood in darkness around the pit. Blue and Yellow held a tight grasp on Brown, one on each side so they couldn’t move. It probably wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because Brown wasn’t struggling, or making any sudden movements, or any movements at all. 

“Not even any words to leave us with?”

Silence. 

“On three?”

“...Never thought I would throw a body into lava. Never. Never crossed my mind once.” Yellow inhaled deeply. “One.”

“Two.”

“...Three.”

The two gave Brown an awkward shove into the pit below. 

The whole crew watched the body tumble into the yellow-orange mass of molten rock. Half swallowed by the viscous magma, their spacesuit caught ablaze instantly, embers charring the mylar layers to nothing but ash. Brown’s head fell back, and their helmet glass cracked, revealing their true face. 

Remnants of the body were eventually swallowed whole by the lava, and there were no signs left behind that there was even anyone there at all. 

Soundless was the crew as the reality set in. 

One minute passed. 

Then two.

“Well then. I can only stand here and stare for so long. But I can tell you one thing.”

Red pointed to where Brown went up in flames.

“That. That was no human. That there was no human...” He then stopped, turned back to the lava pit, and then walked away. 

Shortly after, Yellow walked away, saying nothing. The only sound they made was their boots crunching through accumulated snow.

“...Hey, have you guys noticed that it stopped snowing momentarily? Odd, right? But it’ll probably start up in a couple minutes. Never mind, I...I just think it’s rare for the snow to stop. I’ll go now.” Green left. So did Blue.

Pink, the last one remaining, looked up at the sky. 

A single snowflake tumbled through the air, and she watched it as it spun and twirled and fell. It fell down into the hot magma pit. It didn’t even make it to the surface before it melted from the intense heat.

Pink sighed.

How fitting. 

___

[Brown was An Impostor.]  
[Two impostors remain.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took two weeks? Huh. Anyway, pre-calculus has kinda...ran me over with a road-roller and left me to die. Not really. That’s an exaggeration. It’s not that bad. But if you know how to factor cubic polynomials easily by hand (and I can not emphasize this enough) please tell me how. Thanks. 
> 
> Algebraic misfortunes aside, thanks for actually reading this. And to those who have left kudos. And especially to those who left comments. I may not respond because I have no clue what to say, but thank you. I really didn’t expect anyone to spare this thing a second glance. 
> 
> Let me know if there’s any typos/grammatical issues. I’m tired of looking at this chapter. I didn’t know where a good stopping point would be, so...3K words. To some people on this website, that probably isn’t much. Oh, by the way, if you see some details that don’t match up...that’s intentional. Just wait and see.
> 
> Sorry for writing so much. Stay safe out there.
> 
> Edit 7.10.2020: adjusted the story summary. a few changes. no big deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I welcome all criticism.


End file.
